Lapis Lady
Prologue Guys.....i saw someone....its seeking for me.....please help.... Chapter 1 I was hunting sheep because i wasted all my food,well,i killed 8 sheeps until i noticed something strange,a part of my house was replaced by a lapis block,man,i was playing on singleplayer,nobody could put it here,well,i kept hunting sheep,suddently,every sheep i saw became blue,i was scared and came home,but it was all replaced by lapis blocks,i got angry and scared,i contacted my friends on skype and got on my world character bios Jake(me): very good at pvp,uses a white creeper with cape as skin Bob: good at ranged fights,uses a steve with head replaced with a slime as skin Tyler: amazing at melee but easily distracted,uses a mushroom in a suit as skin We saw a huge lapis lazuli mansion far away,we runned to it very fast and we heard screams,i was creeped out and entered the mansion Chapter 2 The mansion was incredible,really incredible,it had a pool,a kitchen and even spa,but....i saw a blue figure dashing at me with a horrified face,the first sighting of her i think Luckily i hided on a storage room,all chests were filled with lapis lazuli,which was pretty obvious yet,when she was gone i came to the garden,everything was normal,it was full of blue orchids....weird,i walked around and found Bob on the living room like nothing was happening Me: hey what are you doing here Bob: sitting on the couch Me: no! This house is haunted man,theres a crazy girl chasing me and all this stuff Bob: OK THEN I yelled back at bob and we started staring each other for hours,we found Tyler on the windows and he told us to come here Tyler: guys look at this The sky outside was all blue,everything became lapis blocks,the,animals looked dead,that was creepy Chapter 3 She saw and chased us,she called a army of strays to kill us,we leaved the mansion hoping its day,well its day,the strays burned crazily and the lady stared at us for a while,Tyler started attacking her with his iron sword,Bob got his bow and arrow equiped and shot many poisonous arrows,i throwed golden apples to both of them,i swinged my diamond sword and hitted her 3 times,she blasted a swarm of lapis shards and the game all lagged,i got almost half of my health out,i angrily hitted her and Bob shot many weakness arrows,where do he keep that many arrows!? Well back to the pasta,she hitted us hardly and the chat was covered with "Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis",i was gonna attack her until Tyler hitted her,unhappily,Tyler sword broke,well i came to my home,broke a chest,dropped useless items,came back to the fight and gave Tyler my old stone sword,i angrily hitted her,Tyler attacked her from behind and Bob kept shoting arrows,i gave her the last hit,and she exploded into lapis lazuli,the mansion vanished,everything turned to lapis was back,i smiled at Tyler and Bob,but i think its not over.....something was watching me from very deep.....the end PS: this is fake Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural